


ALIVE

by eugene25holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: This is a very short OS, but a little twisty too :D
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short OS, but a little twisty too :D

_"Why are we doing this again?”, Loki sulked as you dragged him along to the park, finally happy to have him out of his lair. “Because you have nothing to do except for pranking everyone at Stark Tower and you need to get some fresh air.”, He rolled his eyes, giving in to your arguments. You walked ahead, enjoying the cool breeze of the winter air, and stuffed your hands in your jacket. You looked behind to see Loki, dressed in black as usual, and looking like a hot supermodel as usual. His face was an exemplary depiction of distaste. You sighed to yourself, when would he learn to accept all the Midgardians as his equal?_

__  
As you were about to step inside the park, you heard a soft purring behind you. You turned around to see a black cat with green eyes, looking almost faint, while lying on the sidewalk. “I swear Loki if this is another one of your mindless pranks then I am going to kill you.”, you said, frowning at the cat. “As much as I love seeing you all irritated, I am not playing a prank this time Y/N.”, Loki spoke in your ear, appearing behind you. You jumped a bit, but now you were kinda used to such appearances. You turned a bit again so that both the cat and Loki were in your line of vision. “And you look adorable while talking to a cat.”, Loki said, in a low voice, hoping that you would not hear. But your ears were quick. “What.” , you swivelled to look at him. "What? I didn't say anything.", Loki shrugged nonchalantly, and moved ahead to look at the cat.  


_You shook your head, knowing that he would never say what you heard, so you believed him. It was easier to believe his lies than search for the truth. "Oh my, is he **alive**?", You asked as you moved forward, crouching near the cat, besides Loki. "He?", Loki questioned. "Yes, obviously. Don't you see-", he interrupted you and said, "Okay fine, he is most certainly alive but would die if you don't shut up and do something.", You hit him on the arm and said, "Why don't you use your magic to heal him?", He rolled his eyes and said, "I am a trickster not a healer. But I can make him sustain for a bit longer till you figure out something."_

_You took the small fluffball in your arms and cradled him, looking for any signs of injury. And you found one. "Oh Loki, I found it! Please teleport us back to the Tower? Please? It would be faster.", He gave in and took you back to the Tower where you efficiently sneaked back into your room, not wanting anyone to see the cat. You treated him and left him wrapped in a blanket, in a basket under your bed. All the while Loki sat there, looking unamused, and flipping through a seemingly uninteresting book. "Thanks for offering to help.", You muttered dryly as you cleaned your hands and walked out of the bathroom. "You seemed to be doing well enough.", He flashed a smile at you. Mocking, of course._

_"Well now about the cat. Why don't we keep it at the Tower?*, You asked, fiddling with the corner of the bed sheet, nervous. "Why do you ask me? Ask Stark and why would you possibly want to keep that?" He said, pointing gingerly beneath your bed. "Excuse me! But that is a cat and now it shall have a name!" You huffed. "Oh and what in Odin's name are you going to name that midget?", Loki smirked. "Thomas. Yup that's it. Thomas.", Loki raised his eyebrows, "Are you seriously naming that cat after your favourite actor who, I can't believe looks like me!", He gestured dramatically. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Loki. He is terribly hot and good looking.", You said mindlessly._

_"Is that so? So I am terribly hot and good looking?", Loki appeared behind you and whispered in your ear, grazing it with his lips. You felt your body respond to his proximity and you leaned into his touch. But soon you realized what you were doing and straightened, clearing your throat. Your face could have paralleled a tomato at that very instant. "No, n-no I mean he is hot, not you.", "But we look the same.", Loki countered, inching closer to you and trapping you on your bed as you leaned further backwards. "Yes, I mean n-no. What-", he silenced you by placing a finger on your lips. His cold finger lingered on your warm lips, making you ache for him._

_"Oh dare not lie to the God of lies Y/N.", He warned you with a smirk on his face and leaned down to capture your lips. But before he could kiss you, your eyes shot open_.

You awoke with a jolt, still hot from your dream, the only difference being that it wasn't actually a dream, it was your reality, your past, back when Loki was alive, back when you started dating shortly afterwards.

You were about to roll over when you found Thomas nestled on your stomach, snoozing. That poor cat had to deal with your wailing and crying over the past few days. Since Loki died. You got up and carefully placed him on the bed, going to the bathroom to wash your face. As you were done, you looked up in the mirror and your eyes widened when you saw Loki standing behind you.

"You- you are- no, it's an illusion, just an illusion. You are merely an illusion!", You yelled at the smirking man in front of you. You had inched closer to it as you spoke the words and as your finger touched it, it puffed into a green smoke, thus confirming your suspicions. 

Suddenly you felt a hand on your waist, dragging you backwards, until you were pressed into something solid and tall. "But I am not, my love.", Loki whispered in you ear, turning you to face him. You cupped his face and said, "I would kiss you if you were **_alive_**.", Loki laughed and said, "Go ahead my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for any typos errors!


End file.
